This invention relates to a thermal energy storage system and more particularly to a storage tank device which stores the thermal energy from a super heated vapor to be utilized in the system should the pressure of the vapor fall below a predetermined value.
Heretofore, storage tanks have been utilized for storing a heated fluid for subsequent use in an energy generating system and the like. However, it has been found that by transferring the thermal energy from the heated fluid or vapor to another medium such as the metallic spheres of the present invention, the thermal energy may be stored in a more efficient manner.